


First Date

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate probably doesn’t exist, but after a drunken run-in, they are glad that they found a way to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

"Shit." That’s basically the first word that comes to mind when Skye hears her phone buzzing somewhere on the floor. Her head is throbbing with a massive hangover and nausea burns at the back of her throat.

Last night is a blur. She remembers picking up a bottle of tequila and putting it down when it was empty. She still has a buzz in her ears from the loud music. She’s still wearing the same form fitting dress as she did last night. She also remembers a pretty - no, more along the lines of beautiful - girl, vaguely.

Nothing happened, they both went their respective ways after they bumped into each other at the bathroom, side-stepping to get around each other. It resulted in a short chat with the girl, who didn’t seem entirely at ease at the bar. 

Skye remembers kissing her cheek as a goodbye before she really needed to go pee. When she returned, the petite British girl had been gone, and she had been sucked back into the party with her friends. 

She vaguely remembers, and that sucks. It sucks because she can only vaguely remember her name, vaguely remember what she smells like and vaguely remember the sound of her laugh. It sucks because Skye was terribly drawn to her in that one-minute of fame and felt like she was missing out.

When she rolls out of bed, the headache becomes worse and her phone buzzes again.

“Shit,” Skye manages to get out and reaches for her purse, twisting out her iPhone. Unknown number. She shoves her phone between her breasts and shuffles over to the bathroom where she picks up two aspirins and a glass of water, downing everything.

Her phone rings again, making her jump. She picks up with a groggy hello, but the line remains silent. She asks again, but gains no response.

* * *

“Did she hang up?” Fitz asks her and she gapes at him like a fish on land. 

“I… Yes, she did.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Oh Fitz, what if she doesn’t remember me? We were both pretty intoxicated. We only bumped into each other briefly. Why would she remember me?”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Fitz rolls her eyes at her and gets up to make them some tea. Her hangover is less than she expected, but Jemma still doesn’t feel like moving too much. Showering and getting dressed was enough excersize for now.

“I just told you.”   
“Well, she’d be silly if she didn’t. Plus, you’re going to have to call her sometime, because you got her wallet. You didn’t steal it, did you?”

“No, of course not, Fitz. What do you think I am! A criminal? No, I found it.”

“It sounds a bit too much like serendipity when you put it like that.” 

“Maybe she’ll call back.”

“I believe she’s going to miss her wallet at some point.”

Jemma throws up her hands in exasperation. “I didn’t steal it!”

“Fine! Fine, I’m sorry.”

She waves her hand dismissively in the air and takes the cup Fitz hands her. “Thanks.”

“You should call her.” 

* * *

“You should call her back,” Trip states with a solid nod before pouring them a cup of coffee and flipping the bacon in the pan.

“I’m gonna find out who it is. Like who calls, twice, and then doesn’t say a word? I haven’t given my number to anyone yesterday and work calls with a blocked caller ID. Maybe it’s someone trying to steal my identity.”

Trip laughs and puts down the plates in front of them. They had been roommates for so long that they both had their tasks, and creating a breakfast for champions was one of Trip’s. 

“I totally think that’s going to happen. You watch too much Netflix. Just call back. Or I’m gonna do it, you sloppy mess.” 

“Fine. After breakfast. I feel too much like shit to call now.” 

“Alright, but I’m still gonna do it if you don’t. I’m too curious, you know. Maybe someone wants you to hack the Pentagon.” 

Skye slaps him playfully before inhaling her breakfast. She manages to convince Trip that she’ll call after she’s showered, but for some reason she’s a bit apprehensive.

* * *  
Fitz has left the house to run some errands when Jemma is still sitting with her phone in front of her. The number up on her screen, she only needs to press it.

Her heart thunders in her chest when she does and puts the phone to her ear. It rings once, twice and then a rustle on the other end.

“Hello mystery number again, I was about to call back.” 

“You were?” Jemma is so surprised that she forgets to say hello and name herself.

“Yes. Hi. Who is this?” 

“It’s Jemma. Jemma Simmons? I’m looking for Skye? We met at The Renegade yesterday and I found your wallet…” She nearly stumbles over the sentence she’s been rehearsing for the past half an hour. 

“Oh! I remember! Bathroom girl, right?” 

“Yes. You kissed my cheek. Hi.”

“Hi…” The girl on the end breathes out loudly and then nothing. They both fall silent. 

“Are you still there?” Jemma asks quietly and Skye hums a confirmation.

“I can’t find my wallet indeed…”

“I have it. I could come bring it over, or you can come pick it up, or we can meet somewhere.”

“I liked our rendez-vous, yesterday, Jemma Simmons. After assessing my hangover you were the first thing I thought about this morning.”

A smile is laced through the voice and Jemma can feel a blush spreading over her cheeks, heating up the tips of her ears.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“How did you know I was blushing?”

“I didn’t, but I’m sure you look cute anyway. So this is going to sound weird and you can totally say no and I’ll send my super nice roommate to pick up my wallet instead, but would you like to maybe go for coffee with me?” 

* * *  
Skye has emptied out her purse in front of her, but indeed, no wallet.

“What are you smiling about?” Trip mouths while she’s on the phone but she waves her hand to shut him up.

“… for coffee with me?”

Her heart skips a beat when she asks, but she wants to see Jemma again. The name sounds nice on her tongue and she can feel the buzz through the phone. She can’t not ask.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Jemma answers and for a second Skye is disappointed. 

“But maybe tea? It came out wrong, I’m sorry, I’d love to go out with you. Like for coffee. Or tea. Or anything. Well, maybe not alcohol.” 

Skye chuckles and bites her lip, almost unable to contain her excitement. “Okay, I’ll see you soon then, Jemma Simmons.”

“I’ll see you soon.” 

And then the line clicks.

“You have a date!” Trip pounces her and pinches her cheeks.

“It’s not a date. We’re going for coffee. Or tea. I need my wallet. Get off me!” 

“It’s totally a date and you should sleep off your hangover.”

* * *  
“Oh, Simmons. It’s totally a date.”

“It’s not.” 

“Uhuh. Okay. Anyway, I’m staying with Mack tonight, so you can bring her here if needed.”

“It’s not a date.”

Jemma had sent a text, asking if 8 was okay and Skye sent back a confirmation with an address. She knew which café it was, but she’d never been before. Some people she knew went there, including Fitz’ boyfriend Mack. It was supposed to be laid back and comfy.

Even though it wasn’t a date, which Jemma kept telling herself, she was nervous as if it were. When she is standing in front of her closet she doesn’t know what to pick. A dress is too formal, too dressed up for a café. After changing three times she opts for jeans and a nice blouse that compliments her eyes. And you know, the goodies.

Fitz had left a while ago, wishing her luck on her non-date. Jemma grins wickedly. 

***  
“Do I look okay?” Skye asks once she steps out of her bedroom and Trip whistles between his teeth.

“Damn, girl.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Thanks. Gotta bolt.”

“Enjoy yourself!” He high fives her on the way out.

Skye is right on time. Does she go in and wait there? Does she wait outside? She bounces from her left to her right foot, but then pushes inside.

It’s comfortably warm inside. Candles are lit on the tables and couples and friends are scattered around the venue. 

She immediately spots Jemma sitting in one of the booths, intently studying the menu.

“Hi, Jem,” she says when she’s at the table and sheds her jacket. She’s even prettier than she vaguely remembered.

“Hello, Skye,” she quips and sends her a beaming smile. “Come sit. You’ll have to talk me through these drinks because nothing sounds familiar. Just perhaps the Starbucks rip-offs.”

Skye sits close enough to have their bodies touching slightly when either of them moves, which happens a lot, considering that they talk with their hands a lot. Their shoulders and thighs bump. Hands touch knees and arms.

“So, I have your wallet and Fitz accused me of stealing it so that I had a reason to see you again.” Jemma stares at her with big eyes, like she still can’t believe her friend said that. 

“I’m sure that’s what happened,” Skye answers with a lopsided grin over the rim of her third drink. 

“Definitely not!” Jemma is almost offended and Skye laughs before putting her hand on Jemma’s forearm.

“Relax, it makes for a good story. I’m glad you stole my wallet.”

“You’re insufferable,” Jemma scoffs, but amusement glints in her eyes. Skye shrugs and smiles back softly. 

“Trip kept saying that eh…” Suddenly Skye is nervous. She swallows hard. The evening is going so well. Jemma turned out to be even more lovely when sober, absolutely hilarious and insanely smart. She didn’t want to mess it up now. “… that we could call this a date.”

“Do you want it to be?” Jemma asks, quietly. 

“I… Yeah, I do. But we don’t have to if you want this to be just what this was supposed to be.”

“Well, to our first date, then, Skye.” Jemma smiles and raises her mug.

“You gotta look each other in the eye when clinking, Jem. Or it’s bad luck.”

“Bad luck?”

“Yeah. They say you’d have bad sex for seven years, and I’m not risking that you know!”

Jemma chuckles, but gazes at her intently before their mugs gently tick in mid-air.

“Pfhew.” 

* * *

“Let me at least drive you home. You don’t need to take a cab. It’s fine.” Skye tells her when Jemma wants to fish out her phone, but is stopped by a warm hand on her wrist.

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You’re not. Come on. This way.” 

The hand on the small off her back sends heat up her spine and she swallows hard, suddenly hyper aware of Skye’s proximity.

Jemma reaches for Skye’s hand, sending her a sheepish look when she looks down at their interwoven fingers. Skye grins when her heart stutters in her chest and draws Jemma closer, their shoulders bumping when they walk. 

After making it to Skye’s car, they drive through the quiet city in silence, comfortably. Skye rests her hand on Jemma’s knee, who plays with her fingers, tracing patterns on her skin.

They pull up at the curb, and Skye gets out without saying a word, skipping to the other side of the car to open Jemma’s door for her, even walking with her to her front door.

“So eh… This is me,” she breathes and Skye nods. Butterflies rage inside her stomach. Her skin feels all warm and tingly, her cheeks rosy from the warm beverages.

The tension almost bursts in the air before Skye opens her mouth to say something. “I’d like to see you again, maybe? If you want?” 

“Yes, please. I had a lovely time.”

“Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Skye nods, and she nods. “Okay.”

“Okay. See you soon. Good night.” Skye flashes her another smile before moving to get back to her car. 

“Wait, Skye.” It’s almost as if in slow-motion when Jemma calls out for her and stops Skye dead in her tracks.

She turns arounds and smiles when Jemma runs up to her. Jemma’s hands tangle in her hair and she gently pulls her down. Jemma runs her thumb over Skye’s bottom lip, laughing shakily. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she breathes against Skye’s lips, “if that’s okay.”

“Yes. That’s okay. Please do.” Jemma smiles into the kiss when Skye wraps her arms around her, closing every inch of space between them. Skye’s lips taste like cinnamon and whipped cream and it makes her feel like it’s Christmas already. 

“Good night,” Jemma whispers before pressing one final kiss to Skye’s cheek and walks back to her door.

Skye is lefts tanding there grinning like an absolute idiot.


End file.
